Pregnancy Failure
by VikingDane
Summary: AU.. Sasuke and Sakura are married. Sakura finds out she's pregnant, but what the hell is up with Sasuke's reaction to the news?  Two-shot
1. Fixed ? !

Pregnancy Failure

A pink-haired girl sat alone on her bathroom floor with wide eyes focused on an object in her hands. What was she supposed to do now? And what about Sasuke? What would he say?

The same questions continued to repeat themselves in her head. At first her head had been a complete blank. She hadn't expected the result to be this. When she had decided to take the test it was just to see if her period was late again. Her period was always late, but this time it had been longer than usual. Still, she hadn't expected the result to be positive.

Slowly she rose from the floor to look at herself in the mirror. To her surprise she saw herself sporting a small smile. She hadn't thought about it before, but she was strangely… happy. A small human being was now growing inside of her. At that thought her hands seemed to place themselves on her stomach automatically, the test still in her hands. Her smile grew wider and to be honest, she felt like the happiest person alive at that moment.

Now she just had to tell Sasuke about the news…

**xXx**

Deep breath. Air in… Air out…

Sakura was nervous as hell. Sasuke would very soon come home from work and then she would have to tell him. It wasn't really the fact that she had to tell him that freaked her out. It was more how he would react that made her this nervous.  
>They had never talked about getting kids before, so her news would probably come as a shock, and to ease his reaction a bit she had made his favorite dish for dinner. She didn't know what else to do.<p>

Her head snapped towards the front door when she heard the handle being pressed down, meaning Sasuke was now home.

Air in…

Air out…

Sakura was standing in the kitchen at the counter cutting some fresh tomatoes for Sasuke. Even though they were having tomato soup for dinner, Sasuke always loved it when she prepared some extra fresh tomatoes to go to the dish.

Sakura felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Tomato soup, huh? You can just tell me if you want something." Sasuke said teasingly followed by a kiss on her cheek.

Sakura put down the knife in her hands and turned around in his arms. "I don't want anything, Sasuke-kun, there's just something I need to tell you, that's all." She told him with a faint smile.

"Did something bad happen?"

"Depends on how you look at it, I suppose." She shrugged. The nervousness had almost left her body. Now that Sasuke stood in front of her it didn't seem so frightening to have to tell him the news. She was sure he would be just as happy as she was. "Now sit down so we can eat and I'll tell you the good news."

Sasuke gave her a quick kiss before letting go of her to sit down at the table.

Sakura found a small plate for the tomatoes and then sat down at the table herself.

"So what is it? What happened?" He asked as he took his spoon and began eating.

"I'm… pregnant."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Had he heard correctly? How could this happen? Well, he knew _how_ it happened, but still… How could it happen? In pure shock he dropped the spoon that was halfway to his mouth. It hit the floor with a seemingly loud thud. "You call that good news?" He asked. Seriously, what was good about having a small human running around and messing everything up?

"Y-you're not happy?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"Of course not. Isn't everything perfect as it is? Why ruin everything by having kids?" He was clearly not aware of what his words did to Sakura.

She quickly rose from her chair and stared at him, hurt evident in her eyes. "How can a little baby ruin anything?" Her voice got louder as she continued to speak. "How can you even say that?"

Oblivious to her pain he rose as well. "I can say it because it's true. We don't need a baby in this marriage. Everything is perfectly fine as it is. Now, I'll go call the hospital to get an appointment, so we can get this problem fixed." He exited the kitchen to find the phone.

This time his words made her blood boil. How dared he? "Uchiha!" she yelled as she followed him to the phone. "How dare you? How dare you suggest that? That's like killing! I'm not getting this 'fixed' as you call it! And just for describing it like that I should have _you_ fixed!" As she finished her rant she ran to the front door and slammed it shut after her.

**xXx**

A blond girl opened her front door to find a crying and bewildered Sakura on the other side of it. "Sakura? What happened?" Ino asked concerned as she pulled Sakura inside.

"Sasuke… he-he… and-I… and-now… so stupid…" Sakura's sentences got muffled together as her tears and bewildered state got even worse.

"Sakura, calm down, I can't understand a word you're saying." Ino pulled her to the living room so she could sit down and relax a bit.

For the longest time Ino could do nothing else but hold her best friend in her arms as she cried her eyes out.

As Sakura's state died down to a mere sniff once in a while and a few tears rolling down her cheeks Ino asked her question again.

"I… I'm pregnant." Sakura answered barely over a whisper.

Ino's face lit up. "Congratulations, sweetie. I'm so happy for you. But why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"I was… I am… But I got into a fight with Sasuke about it… He wants to get it… '_fixed'_."

"What? He said that?"

Sakura merely nodded, making Ino's anger flare up. "I'm gonna have a little _chat_ with that arrogant bastard!" She was already halfway out the door when Sakura stopped her.

"Stop, Ino. I already yelled at him… Besides I don't want anything to do with him at the moment, so could we just stay here and watch a movie or something? You know, so I can get my mind off of him."

Ino sighed. "Sure, but he's still an arrogant bastard."

"I agree." Sakura said as she picked a movie.

**xXx**


	2. Please ?

Sasuke stood in their hallway completely frozen as Sakura ran out the door. She had never been mad like that before. Well, sure she had been mad before, but never like this; never had she stormed out like that after practically screaming that he might as well go die. What was he supposed to do now? He had just told her the truth; he didn't want kids. Sure he could have said it a bit nicer, but still. That's why he had never brought up that subject.

He yelled out in frustration as he couldn't figure out what to do. Sure he could apologize, but that wouldn't do any good.

Finally he decided that he would talk to Naruto; he, after all, already had kids, so he might be able to help. And so, without further ado, Sasuke sprinted outside to his car and drove to Naruto's place.

Unfortunately Naruto wasn't there. "Ugh, where is that dobe when you need him?" he mumbled through gritted teeth. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Naruto's number.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"_Hi teme, what's up?"_

"What took you so long?" Sasuke yelled into the phone.

"_Well, I—"_

"Nevermind. Where are you? I need to talk to you."

"_At the playground in the park wi—"_ And before Naruto could say anything else Sasuke hung up and took off. After all, all he needed to know was 'where'.

As he arrived at the mentioned location he immediately spotted Naruto… with Hinata… and their kids… Oh, how the world hated him…

With much annoyance he walked towards them. Luckily Naruto spotted him and ran to him.

"So? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I have a problem, of sorts. Umm…" though he was hesitant to continue he reasoned with himself that he really didn't have a choice. He sighed. "Sakura is pregnant and I might have made her angry."

Naruto sighed. "What did you do n— wait, what? She's pregnant?"

"Didn't I just say so?" Only a minute into the conversation and Sasuke was already regretting going to Naruto for help.

"Oh, well, yeah. Umm, so what did you do to make her angry?"

"I might have told her that a child would ruin everything, that we have to get it fixed."

The next moment made Sasuke realize that he had _really_ made a mistake by saying that to Sakura. If everyone reacted the same then it had to be a mistake, right?

"Are you a complete moron? You can't just say stuff like that, you teme!" And for the first time ever it was Naruto's turn to hit Sasuke on the head for being stupid. "Were you even thinking a _little_ when you said that to her? No, don't answer that, I know you weren't. Have you talked to her yet? Apologized?" he asked instead.

Sasuke shook his head. "She ran off."

"Do you know where she went then?"

Once again Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto sighed.

**xXx**

3 hours later Sakura and Ino had watched two movies. None of which contained any romance at all. Ino's living room was now completely silent. Not a single sound or word was uttered. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. Being best friends they could do nothing together and it would still be something to do.

A loud continuous sound from Sakura's phone, signaling an incoming call, broke the silence, giving the two girls a shock. She looked at the display of her phone. "It's him, Ino. What do I do?"

"Give me that." Ino grabbed the phone out of Sakura's hand and before Sakura could stop her she answered the call. "Do you honestly think you deserve to talk to your wife right now?" Sakura never knew Ino could sound so ice cold.

"_I should've known she was at your place. Now give the phone to Sakura."_

"No."

"_Then tell her to come home. I really need to talk to her. It's important."_

"Do you plan to break her heart again?"

"_Of course not."_

"I've heard that before, you bastard."

"_Please, just tell her to come home."_ He had to be serious or else he would've never used the word 'please'.

"Okay, okay, I will." Ino hung up and gave the phone back to Sakura.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked eagerly with a concerned look in her eyes.

"He wants you to come home."

Sakura gaped at her. "Does he really expect me to do that after what he said?"

"I think you should. He even said 'please'."

"But Sasuke never says please…"

"Exactly."

"Thank you, Ino." She hugged Ino tightly before rushing out the door.

Only now did she realize how late it had gotten and cold too, though she didn't care. All she could think of was to get home; Sasuke actually said please and to another person than her nonetheless.

Arriving at the doorstep of their house she hesitated. What if he really just wanted her home, so he could drag her to the hospital as quickly as possible?  
>A deep breath and a deletion of her last thought later she opened the door.<p>

At first glance the house seemed empty, but then she noticed a small note hanging on the wall. She stepped closer and read it: _I love you_

It was Sasuke's handwriting. She looked around for her husband, but all she found was another note:_ You're everything my heart desires_

By now a smile had formed on her lips.

The next note she found was at the bottom of the staircase: _I only wish to make you happy_

The next one was hanging on the door to Sasuke's home office:_ What makes you happy makes me happy_

Slowly she opened the door.

"I was thinking of re-arranging this room a bit." Sasuke was standing against his desk with soft eyes directed at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused. Had he brought her home for this? Then… what about all the sweet notes?

"You know, so there's room for when the baby comes." Sasuke continued a smile on his lips.

Sakura was silent for a while, not quite sure if she heard him correctly. When it finally sank in her face lit up. She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. "You really mean it?"

Sasuke put his arms around her waist and nodded. "Of course." Then his smile faded. "Sakura, I'm sorry about earlier. It's true that I didn't want to have kids, but I know that I overreacted."

"Sasuke—"

"Please let me finish. You deserve an apology for how I acted." He looked down into her deep green eyes. "I really am sorry and to be honest, the last few hours have made me realize how wrong I was. I was wrong for saying what I did and I was wrong for thinking I didn't want children."

"What made you change your mind?" Sakura asked just a tad bit curious. Not a lot of things could change her husband's mind.

"Naruto, actually, and his kids. You see, when you were at Ino's I asked Naruto for help because… well, you know how I am with these sorts of things. After he yelled at me for being a complete moron I stayed at the playground with him and his family." The smile was back on his lips. "I watched his kids play and I couldn't help but think about how that would be our kids one day."

"Kids? As in more than one?" Sakura asked her smile growing wider.

Sasuke nodded enjoying how his wife was sporting that beautiful smile of hers again.


End file.
